


Silver

by SassySatan666



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hyde-centric, It's not blood it's ketchup, It's sorta violent but not really idk it's a preference but that's how it be, Lawless-centric, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Robbery, Ya boi back into servamp, greed pair, yall are gonna see a lot of those tags when i finish things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySatan666/pseuds/SassySatan666
Summary: It was an emotion he hadn't felt in decades. Fear.





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> I had a friend do the lines for Licht (Check out FanaticShipper07!) but otherwise all the mistakes in life are mine

{Act I}

 

He was…  _ feeling _ . It was strange, the… emotion in his being. The pressure made him raise his hands in faux surrender. It would be easy to kill the human who thought they could take a vampire at night, but much easier to  _ let  _ them do whatever their  _ worthless  _ life wished. Grinning, he chuckled, emptying whatever items he had in his pockets as the human demanded, a phone and picture; no money, no ID. He smirked as they examined the phone and image: a small, candid pocket-photo with his angel, Licht. 

 

“That’s all I have, fine sir!” The demon laughed, making his way to push past the male, “So, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got somewhere to be-”

 

There was a knife pressed to his neck, a thin line forming against the steel blade, the masked man smiling at Lawless’ expression. Bricks dug into his back, the silver reflecting himself somewhat. There was a sharp burning from the wound, the blade pressing deeper as he pushed himself against the wall to get  _ away, away, away _ . 

 

His heart beat wildly, the shiny blade pressing deeper as a palmy hand grasped at his jewelry, each with a name engraved. He clenched his fists, baring his teeth, “ _ What _ are you  _ doing? _ ”

 

The pocketknife pressed closer, his hands uncurling as they dug into the wall instead, his fingers bleeding as sharp stones cut into his skin. A gold ring was slowly slipped off, his eyes following the movements as pain flooded his neck with every movement; every beat of his immortal heart. 

 

Gold left his pinkie, the spot that was once warm with a broken promise cold, textures new to the area. Biting his lip and watching as the ring fell into the human’s pocket, he could feel the hand return, faux silver next on the list. Using his other hand, he shakily pushed at the man, the cut throbbing where the knife once rested. Putting a hand to his neck as he stared in front of him, he made no move to run, attempting to summon his weapon. The familiar weight never appeared, his finger cold. With a quivering hand, he tried once again, his scarf still. 

 

The hesitation left him open, the man’s blade agony as it dug into his gut, unimaginable pain filling his mind as he yelled for Ophelia, cried for Licht. Curling around the wound, he closed his eyes against the pain, barely managing to crack open an eye as the assaulter left with his item. Coughing, he pressed closer into himself, his pain receptors haywire against the attack on his nerves.

 

He sobbed, the sound tiny and choked against his throat. Absentmindedly seeking a form of comfort in the contract around his neck, he tugged on the chain until it broke, holding it tightly in his hands to ensure the item would remain safe. With his world going dark, he groaned, the sound grating against the ringing in his ears. Calling for Licht one last time, his ruby eyes closed once more, pain rooting him to the spot.

 

{Act II}

 

He was unsure of how long he was gone; how far he was from his angel, but that didn’t stop him from uncurling his body, his once-white shirt now as dark as his eyes. The pain was still sharp in his gut, yet he now found himself with the ability to stumble drunkenly. Standing, he coughed harshly, red flowing from the wound and his mouth. Refusing to sink down the wall, he inhaled to the best of his ability, wheezing out a string of curses. 

 

Making his move, Lawless began to limp down the road, the streets quiet at this time of night save for a few drunken idiots passed out near the road. 

 

With hazy vision to spite his glasses, he began the trek where his contract pulled, passing closed shops as he went by. Noticing that he was rather close to his Eve, he absentmindedly looked around, his world fading as more red seemed to melt away. 

 

Gradually, he began to approach the hotel, the streets slowly becoming busier and busier. Ignoring the suits who asked him if he was alright, Lawless continued his journey, his destination approaching. Despite his appearance, it was easy to blend into the crowds that mingled about the hotel, slowly moving up the stairs with a shuddering breath per step; the elevators broken.  _ Just my fuckin’ luck. _

 

Leaving a red trail as he used the wall as a crutch, he couldn’t help the quiet sigh of relief as he opened the door, knowing the key-code by heart. The familiar sound of piano filled the room, hiding his entrance with ease. Ignoring the light-switches that he passed, Lawless gradually opened the door to the bedroom, careful not to make a single noise. Failing miserably as he tripped, his wound pulled and he cried out, white-hot pain blinding him. Coughing, he felt tears trickle from his eyes, the piano’s song halting. He couldn’t call out to his angel, his voice a squeak in the silence. His back arched slightly in an attempt to escape the burning, to escape the emptiness upon his finger.

 

Blindly grabbing at the floor, he pushed himself up, a hand pressed against the wound that seemed to cut into his very being. Managing to make it to the bed, he covered himself in blankets, lifting his head blearily to meet Licht’s gaze. 

 

Yawning to add an effect, he met the noir’s gaze, blood pooling in the sheets, “Hey angel,” he whispered, his voice rough with pain; with ‘sleep’. “Why’re you up so early? Practicing again? You really do need-”

 

“I  _ know,  _ Hyde. I simply woke up. Where were you?”

 

The blond was hesitant, “...Out.”

 

Licht rose an eyebrow but didn’t press the matter, “I decided to wait up for you.”

 

The demon smiled, muffling a cough with his fist, “Awe, my angel  _ does  _ care about me!”

 

The pianist let a small, fond smile overtake his features, “You know that already, idiot.”

 

A quiet hum, “So I do, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t nice to hear~”

 

Licht shook his head, “At least you’re back now. Move over, Hyde.”

 

“What..?”

 

The angel gave him a look, “I  _ missed _ you?”

 

Hyde nodded, his movement slow, “I did too, angel…”

 

“So…” Licht gestured to the covers, “Move over.”

 

“Oh!” The demon’s eyes widened a fraction, “Oh… I’m- I’m actually not feeling well and I don’t want my angel to get sick- But I’ll keep a reservation for tomorrow~”

 

“Hyde… I thought vampires didn’t  _ get _ sick?”

 

Clearing his throat and glancing to the side, he returned his gaze to the angel across the way, “I dunno, maybe it’s something else..? Either way, I don’t want you catching what I have… I should be okay tomorrow, Licht.”

 

The pianist frowned, “If you’ll be better in a  _ day _ , I’m sure I wouldn’t catch anything from you, Hyde.”

 

“I’m just… being  _ cautious _ , y’know?”

 

Licht sighed, “There’s no  _ need _ .”

 

The Servamp’s eyes looked across the room, “It’s my job,” a pause, “As… As a  _ Servamp _ …”

 

“Hyde, you’re going to make me  _ worried _ at this rate.”

 

“It’s… nothing to worry about, for me at least… I don’t know about- about an angel…”

 

“I’ll be perfectly fine, you know that.”

 

An unfocused stare fell to his angel, “I’m  _ immortal _ , if you die or somethin’ you’re goin’ to Heaven… It… It’s just for tonight, m’kay..?”

 

Licht watched the other closely, “I would agree, but something is obviously  _ wrong _ ; something you’re not telling me, Hyde.”

 

The demon’s hands shifted above the covers, fingers absentmindedly traveling to his barren finger, “No, no… Nothing… Nothin’. It’s nothin’...”

 

“Hyde, don’t lie to me.”

 

The demon's eyes were unfocused, a moment of silence before a confused "Hm?" broke it, the blond's head tilted slightly.

 

Licht stepped closer, “Hyde,  _ tell me. _ ”

 

“Tell you what..?” The demon blinked, red eyes hazy.

 

The pianist closed the distance, fingers tightening around the edge of the cover.

 

“Hey, angel- How about we…  _ don’t  _ do that-”

 

The angel did anyway, hand shaking as he dropped the sheet. 

 

“Would- Would it be an  _ obvious  _ lie if I said it was just ketchup..?”

 

Licht was silent, slowing raising his hand to cover his mouth. 

 

The demon cleared his throat, coughing slightly, “Yeah… Okay, so… While I  _ was  _ out I just so happened to be robbed- It’s actually pretty- pretty  _ funny  _ if you laugh…”

 

“Hör.. Hör auf zu reden…”  **[Stop... Stop talking...]**

 

“Uh… Yeah- I’ll… I’ll do that…” There was silence from the blond, his arm pressing against the wound once more.

 

“Hyde… We need to- That-  _ Hyde.” _

 

The demon made a move to stand, clumsily swinging his legs to the side of the bed, “The  _ interesting  _ part about it is that it  _ actually  _ hurt..! Like, a  _ lot _ . I guess it was the silver..?”

 

“No,  _ no, no, no,”  _ Licht carefully put his hand against the blond’s shoulder, barely applying any pressure.

 

“... No..? No what..?” Hyde slowly looked up at his angel, his grip slackening ever-so-slightly.

 

“Don’t-! You’ll- You’re going to-  _ Hyde,  _ don’t!”

 

The blond stood, regardless of the protests, “Don’t what..?”

 

“Hyde! Sit back down! You’re- You’re going to make it worse,  _ Bitte, Hyde!”  **[Please, Hyde!]** _

 

“Nah, it’s a little scratch, I’m good.” He slapped the wound, “It doesn’t even- Yeah, okay… It- It  _ hurts _ .”

 

“ _ Hyde-”  _ Licht’s voice shattered, tears welling up in his eyes.

 

Slowly sinking back to the mattress and using Licht as a crutch to do so, he exhaled shakily, “So, it  _ hurts _ … That’s…  _ really weird _ …”

 

“Just…  _ Bleib bitte hier…”  _ **_[Please stay here...]_ **

 

“W-Wait, where’re you goin’? Licht-” The blond pressed into the wound to stem the flow, cutting himself off with a pant of pain.

 

_ “Warte einfach!”  **[Just wait!]** _

 

Flinching at the sudden shout, he remained still, watching as the noir left. Seconds passed before the blond decided to move once more, looking around the room before he settled on the stained sheets. Glancing at the door, he groaned, standing and nearly falling to the wall. Turning around, his eye twitched slightly and he pulled at the bedding, his wound doing the same. Taking a moment to cough, he bundled up the blood-stained fabric and gradually stripped of his shirt, wiping away at the crimson. Quickly realising it was futile, he left the sheets near the door somewhat, pressing the formerly white shirt against his stomach with a small huff of air. 

 

Groaning, he nearly passed out near the bed, red beginning to stain his hands once more. Cautiously seating himself, he leaned against the headboard, pain bringing his eyes down slowly. Relaxing slightly for a moment, his eyes snapped open, his brows knotting together slightly as he stood, hunched.  _ Licht shouldn’t have to take care of me. I can do it myself.  _

{Intermission}

_ He was drowning in the crimson that filled the room, his breath lost against the stagnant red. Pressing forward, his steps were slow, inky tendrils of gold pulling him back. Shaking them off, Lawless could feel them grasping around for his feet, the door’s handle only inches away from his stretched arm. Straining, he was pushed down by an angel with wings of white - a faceless entity. The being spoke, a rich, deep voice ordering him still, to let him help. _

 

_ It was a command, so who was he to deny it? _

 

{The End}

**Author's Note:**

> I've returned to the fandom and I've brought comrades  
> There's gonna be so much servamp stuff in the future (not all lawless i promise-)


End file.
